


Lardsadie

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story based on a tumblr request for some Lars/Sadie weight gain and stuffing.





	Lardsadie

Lars and Sadie were both employee's of Beach City's Big Donut, and although Sadie seemed to enjoy her job, Lars was never subtle about his distaste for it. Despite how much he disliked his job, it did come with certain benefits. Being around Sadie was one of them, obviously, although Lars would never admit it. As for the other, Big Donut wasn't legally allowed to sell donuts that had passed a certain expiration date, even if they were only slightly stale but otherwise fine. Technically, Lars and Sadie were supposed to throw these expired donuts out, but nobody seemed to mind when they started taking them home with them. 

As previously stated, Lars had a pretty large, obvious crush on Sadie, and fortunately for him, she liked him quite a bit too! Not only did they have a mutual fondness of each other, but they also had a common interest in feederism. Sadie, who was already on the plump side before she even started really indulging her fetish, loved being the feedee, whereas Lars preferred the role of the feeder. And with all those free, slightly expired donuts they got to bring home every week, they had a very easy way of performing their fetish whenever they wanted.

Lars made the journey to Sadie's house, with a bag of donuts, or rather, a large sack of them, bobing underneath his arm. He arrived at her door, and allowed Sadie to open it for him, after fiddling with her keys for a few seconds. Despite Sadie's mother, Barbara, having a tendency to interfere in her activities, she was more than willing to find an excuse to leave the house for a few hours whenever Sadie told her she was having a boy over in a bashful tone. 

Lars followed Sadie into the basement, where her room resided, dragging the sack of donuts behind him, which was beginning to feel heavier and heavier. 

Sadie's room was small, but cozy, charming, and colorful. There was a massive stack of stuffed-animals in the corner, and a multi-colored rug on the floor. 

Her bed was once fairly small, barely able to fit Sadie herself, but once Lars and Sadie began their feedist activities, Sadie saved up the money for a bigger bed, large enough to fit both and them, with some extra room left over for obvious reasons. 

Sadie flung herself onto the bed, and Lars plopped himself down next to her, placing the bag of donuts on his lap. 

"Ready?" Lars said quietly. Despite the fact that they had done this before, and that they were completely alone, he always had trouble overcoming his shyness whenever they began. 

Sadie nodded. She had dealt with Lars's nervousness before, and simply gave him a warm smile and opened her mouth, which was usually enough to calm him down. 

Lars fished around in the sack, pulling out a glazed donut and bringing it to Sadie's lips. She gulped it down greedily, finishing it off in only two bites.

Of course, one donut wasn't nearly enough to satisfy Sadie, so as soon as the first made its way down her throat, Lars was already reaching for a second. This one was cream-filled, Sadie's favorite. She ate this one as quickly as she had the first, giving her belly a satisfied pat. 

Lars smiled, something about seeing Sadie's appetite in action made him happy. 

Sadie was presented with a third donut, chocolate-frosted, which she devoured. 

"You've got a little something here" Lars said, pointing to the corner of his mouth, corresponding to the bit of chocolate frosting Sadie had on her own. 

"Come on Lars, don't you know you're supposed to point things like that out with a kiss?" Sadie teased. Playfully, she reached into the bag of donuts herself, and scraped off a bit of frosting from one of the donuts with her finger, before smearing it against the corner of Lars's mouth. 

"Here, let me show you" she said, pulling him in for a brief, satisfying kiss, and, while she was there, licking up all of the frosting. 

Lars blushed and muttered, scratching the back of his head, which Sadie had learned to take as a sign that he was enjoying himself. 

He reached back into the bag, and decided to speed up his pace, taking a donut into each hand. Sadie was more than able to eat the two simultaneously, so Lars continued trying to feed them to her two at a time. 

Eventually, they got into a rhythm, with Lars fetching donuts from the sack at the same time Sadie was finishing her previous two. As the sack became empty, Sadie began to fill up. Her Big Donut employee t-shirt, which was already fairly tight on her to begin with, was beginning to ride up, as her belly expanded slightly with each donut she ate.

Lars knew what to do the moment Sadie's belly was exposed. He placed his hand against it, rubbing in small circles, as Sadie let out soft, involuntary moans.

Lars continued massaging her gut, while using her free hand to reach for more donuts, feeding them to her one at a time now. 

Sadie's belly continued to expand, until her shirt couldn't cover it at all, leaving the full, round splendor of her stomach exposed, and her navel too. 

There were still more donuts to go, though, and despite how tight Sadie's belly felt, she adored that taut, full feeling, and Lars's rubbing relieved and discomfort being overstuffed may have caused. 

The sensual pleasure that came from her belly being rubbed only seemed to increase as it expanded, and by time her stomach was large enough that she could pass for pregnant, she was only able to moan "Oh Lars~" in a dreamy tone. 

Lars decided that Sadie's gorgeous belly deserved more than rubbing alone, so he leaned in, planting delicate kisses all over its tight, round surface. 

Sadie was overwhelmed, and wasn't sure whether to giggle or moan from the sensation, so her body decided to do both. 

She bit her lip, managing to regain her composure for just long enough to request something from Lars. 

"Hey, *URP* Lars" she said, covering her mouth as a small, cute burp slipped out. 

"Could you take off my shirt?" she continued. "I think it's starting to like, cut off my blood flow" 

Her shirt did indeed seem to be digging into her arms now, so Lars removed it, leaving Sadie in only her bra, which was also fairly undersized for her substantial bust. Still, it was more comfortable than the shirt. 

"Could you maybe, uh, unhook my bra too?" Sadie asked with a blush. 

Lars nodded, removing Sadie's bra with expert skill, discarding it in what seemed like an instant. 

Sadie's breasts were now free to spill out onto her belly, and she breathed a sigh of relief, as her tight clothes could no longer restrict her growth. 

Free to become as large as she wanted, she was fed the last of the donuts by Lars, until the bag that was once about as heavy as Lars's entire body was reduced to an empty, sweet-smelling sack. 

Sadie's belly was now large enough to surpass even the most heavily pregnant woman, and larger than she had ever gotten before in her and Lars's previous stuffing sessions. She wanted to wrap her arms around it, to feel how tight and full it was for herself, but it jutted out further from her torso than her arms were able to reach. 

Fortunately, Lars was still right behind her, and had no trouble running his hands over every inch of Sadie's stuffed tummy. 

Sadie took a brief glance at her alarm clock, completely loosing track of time from how entranced she was in her pleasure. 

She let out a yawn, not sure if she was tired because it was late or because she needed to sleep off all the donuts she had eaten. Perhaps it was both. 

Sadie closed her eyes, laying on her side, as her belly made laying face-down impossible. Plus, laying on her side allowed Lars to cuddle up to her, which is exactly what he did, wrapping his arms tight around her, playing the big spoon to her little spoon. 

Lars continued to rub her belly, even as he drifted off to sleep, which only made Sadie fall asleep even faster. 

"Good*URP*night" Sadie said.


End file.
